Found you in the Afterlife
by C-Wolfeh
Summary: Based off a roleplay that my friend Retsu and I did. Roxas finally moves on...but it's too a place that he wasn't expecting. Warning: Contains MM pairings!


**Title:** Found you in the Afterlife  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters: **All of Organization XIII, Hayner, Olette, Pence, mention of other characters  
**Warnings:** Ahh…Yaoi content. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! ;;**  
Notes:** This is basically the cleaned up version of an RP that my dear friend Retsu and I did over AIM. Again, all I did was take the saved RP and clean it up a bit. Characters are most likely OOC, grammar probably isn't great. It's an RP. Please keep that in mind. 

And just so you know, Retsu starts it off (she does Roxas, so wherever you see him played, its her doing it) and then I went next (I play Axel).

Also, for now I am going to leave it as one full story. I may break it down later because it is rather long. Not sure yet. Anyway, enjoy!

--

_Goodbye Sora._

Roxas saw the light fade away slowly; watching as he and Namine stepped aside as Kairi and Mickey stepped through the door. He was so tired. It was time to sleep. It was all right. He didn't mind. What he needed to do was over, right? So why was it, as he fell through the darkness, that he felt so unfulfilled and empty. He wanted...He didn't want to go yet.

The sensation was there, but there wasn't anything around him. No light. No shadow. No wind. No stars. No nothing. "Axel..." He whimpered pathetically while pulling his legs up. He didn't want to go without making peace with that one person. "I'm sorry. Axel please forgive me. I didn't mean to forget you. I promise. I..." His head dropped into his knees, fingers curling against the fabric of his pants. "Axel! AXEL!"

And then he felt wind. He could smell grass, and there was a nearby chirping sound. "Axel?" He asked, head snapping up to look around. He was in a field...  
"No need to yell. I'm right here." That voice. Standing a few feet behind where Roxas was kneeling stood the ever-familiar red head that Roxas had been calling for. The former Organization member wore a soft smirk as he gazed upon the blonde he had risked his life for all that time ago. "It took you long enough to get here." he teased but there was something in his eyes. Something that seemed to just light up the red head's entire face.

Taking a few steps forward, Axel's smirk turned to a playful grin. He had to keep himself from throwing his arms around his friend...the person he had been so fond of...instead, just holding his hand out, his other hand resting on his knee as he bent over.  
"Going to stand up or what?" he asked softly. "You're home now kiddo."

Roxas scrambled to his feet and in an instant he'd thrown himself into Axel's arm, arms wrapping around the red head's chest. He hadn't bothered to take the other's hand; he just wanted to feel him, to hold him, and to be held by him. "Axel! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! I tried to explain when we met that last time, but you wouldn't give me the chance. Please forgive me!" He sobbed pushing his face into his companion's chest, shoulders hunching as he attempted to absorb everything about the man in his arms.  
His arms enfolded the blonde in a tight hug, silent for a long moment, revealing in the fact that Roxas was in his arms. That this was really Roxas and not Sora. One hand slid up into the blonde locks and caressed gently, trying to soothe him.  
"Hey hey, stop the tears. I hate it when you cry." he murmured, smiling softly. "You don't have anything to apologize for Roxas. I'd forgive you without you asking. You mean to much to me not too."

Roxas lifted his head to look up at Axel, hands removing themselves from the red head's hips. "I--" He started, and then stopped with a broad smile. "Where are we?"

The blonde moved away from his companion, stepping backwards in the grass only to turn around and attempt to get a good hard look at the surrounding area. It looked a lot like something he'd seen in a book once. A 'Happy Place' or something like that, blue skies with only a few wisps of clouds, green grass as far as the eye could see, flowers here and there, the buzzing of insects, distant sounds of chirping birds that couldn't be seen. "...We're dead aren't we?" He asked in somewhat of a sarcastic tone.

Axel shrugged a bit, hands on his hips now as he too looked around.  
"I wouldn't call it dead...more like...in another life?" He offered, grinning sheepishly. "None of us have really figured it out either. We just know we're all here."

Letting his hands drop, the red head took a few steps until he was standing beside Roxas, letting a hand rise to rest on the shorter nobody's shoulder, squeezing gently.  
"We're alive though in a sense. We have lives of our own to live." he grinned again, green eyes lit up a bit as he looked down into Roxas' blue orbs. "And we're together..."

"We? There's others here?" Roxas steps closer to Axel attempting to slide his hand up into his friend's, the one that's on his shoulder. So at least they weren't dead, they just... weren't where they were before. His head tilted back to examine Axel affectionately, smiling in a way he probably hadn't in quite some time before daring to walk foreword and pull his companion along with him. "I want to see the others. Are they all here? All the members of the Organization? Even DiZ? And Namine?"  
The feel of Roxas' hand in his own made a slight shiver run through the red head and as he was pulled along, he went out on a limb and laced their fingers together.  
"Yes the others are here and yes we can go see them. I haven't seen Diz...but Namine is here. I know that much." he mused, tapping his chin a bit with his free hand while smiling.

Roxas had smiled at him. A real smile. Something he had wanted to see for a while now.

"Namine!" Roxas perks up brightly, turning around to look at Axel as he tugs him along the field. "I saw her when we talked to Sora and Kairi.. I wonder how long ago that was." He considers this thoughtfully while moving towards a nearby hill where a lone figure stands. Your choice! "Is everyone here then, all of the members? Even Xemnas? If so, does that mean that Sora won?"

He paused about partway up the hill turning around to look at Axel again, suddenly horrified. "Axel... Are they all bad still?"  
"Whoa whoa calm down kiddo. No, they aren't. Everyone is back to being..normal if you can call it that. Xemnas has lightened up a lot." he said with a soft snicker, shaking his head. "You'll see what I mean though. And ya...Sora won." he added to the end, relief flickering through his eyes. Glancing past Roxas at the figure they were headed towards, he inwardly groaned but returned his gaze to Roxas for a moment. Leaning forward and down a bit, he let their noses touch, winking.  
"Miss us all did ya?"

And having spotted them, the figure made for them all fast like, pace picking up when he realized who was with Axel.  
"Roxy!!!"  
Roxas relaxed, dropping back to lean against Axel as they walked along, fingers curling against the other's affectionately as they wandered. And then of course as the figure drew nearer, and recognition dawned on the group of them Roxas broke away from Axel shooting foreword. He ran the rest of the way up the hill to throw himself into Demyx with enough force to knock him backwards, grabbing at his shoulders, pinning him down by his hips. "AHA! I'm surprised you remembered my name without your cards!" He teased, leaning in to press his forehead against the guitarist's head.

Demyx started laughing and shoved at Roxas' chest.  
"Hey! I have a better memory then you guys give me credit for you know!" he stated proudly, beaming that wide grin of his. "Roxy I'm so glad you're here! I had been hoping you'd get here soon!"

Taking a bit longer to get to the reunited friends, Axel grinned to himself as he watched the two, standing off to the side with his arms crossed.  
"Aww now isn't this cute?" he teased, getting a mock glare from Demyx.

"Ha ha Axel! You're just jealous!" the guitarist teased right back, rocking forward, sitting up now, Roxas pretty much straddling his lap now. Throwing his arms around the blonde, Demyx gave Roxas an Eskimo kiss all-innocent like cause its Demyx!

"Yeah, I didn't even know.. I thought I was going to float in that space forever and then... BAM. I'm here. I'm so glad I'm not alone though. I'm glad you're all here." Roxas pressed his forehead against Demyx's as he was Eskimo kissed, leaning in to kiss his nose before stepping back off of him dusting himself off. He then snagged hold of Axel's hand spinning around into him, taking his shirt and tugging him down to gently nip at his lips with a grin. "And you shouldn't be jealous. We can always have a threesome." He says with a nod,

Coming up the other side of the hill with a sack thrown over her shoulder was the tall lanky Larxene, looking amazingly like a girl outside of that coat of hers. "Demyx, you didn't by chance happen to send your water clones to trample Xigbar's picnic stuff, did you? The whole place is drenched and he's so freaken' pissed off right now, he's going to kill you if it was-- Roxas?!"

Seriously. She hadn't seen him since... Well, she'd been killed at the mansion. So she was a little hesitant at first, stepping up behind the sitting Demyx. "When did you get here?"

"Now?"

Needless to say Axel was quite pleased with how friendly Roxas was being and took the chance, an distraction of Larxene, to wrap his arms around the blonde. Snickering to himself as he saw Demyx blush at the mention of the water clones.  
"Tsk tsk Demyx."

"I didn't do anything!" Demyx shot back in his defense, sticking his tongue out before leaning back against Larxene's legs, looking up at her. "You won't tell on me right Larlar???" he begged, pouting up at her.

Ignoring the other two for a moment, Axel hugged the blonde in his arms close, kissing his temple.  
"So..a threesome huh?"

Larxene smiled down at Demyx, something a little sadistic looking, nodding slowly. "Of course I won't tell Demy dearest. But then you're going to have to do something for me in return. You know... You scratch my back I'll scratch yours. See.. Marluxia is being super anal about weeding out all the flowers in that massive freaken' garden around the mansion, and cleaning up inside. Especially the attic. And well, he commissioned me to help him. Now YOU can help him instead if you'd like. Unless of course you'd rather face Xiggy's wrath."

"Yes, a threesome." Roxas said, distracted briefly by Larxene and Demyx before turning his head to look up at Axel. "I want to find everyone else. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." the red head replied, brushing a few strands of hair out of Roxas' face before looking at their companions. "Hey, dumb and dumber. We're going to find the others."

"But but Larlar! You know I hate cleaning! But...I hate when Xigbar's mad too..." the mullet haired teen pondered a moment before sighing. "Ok ok I'll clean! Just don't tell or...I WANNA GO TOO!" Demyx called out, scrambling to his feet and bouncing a bit as Axel announced they were going to find the others.

"Oh no, you've got cleaning to do!" Larxene announced attempting to take a hold of Demyx as he skittered off to join Axel and Roxas, though she seemed to fall into step behind the threesome, making a foursome, as they wandered up the hill. The top revealed of course the mansion, and out front were two bodies sitting at a small table, they looked like they were drinking tea. Even from the distance they were at the taller one's pink hair wasn't easy to miss.

Roxas hesitated, unsure suddenly if he wanted to go on as he drew closer to Axel. Marluxia hadn't been the nicest of guys back when he fronted the Organization.

"Don't worry!" Larxene stated pushing the two of them foreword, ushering them down the hill. "Marluxia will probably want to stuff you with some tea and cookies, and con YOU guys into cleaning house too! Let's get a move on it!"

At the mansion Marluxia was talking softly to Zexion, one leg crossed over the other looking pleasant and friendly as he chatted with his friend. "Of course I'd like to add a fountain to the garden around the back. Do you remember the one back in Twilight Town? With the unicorn? I remember how it was destroyed, I was heartbroken.. I never did get the chance to fix it before coming here. Though I'm not complaining, Xemnas lets me do what I want with the decorating after all."

Squeezing Roxas' hand and flashing him a grin, Axel let himself be pushed along up the hill by Larxene, Demyx bouncing along behind them, ever the chipper one. He made sure to keep Roxas close, mostly because he just liked being close to the blonde.

"Zeeeexxxx! Marmar!!!" Demyx yelled, making the red head in front of him wince.

"Damnit Demyx..." Axel grumbled, rubbing his ear. At the table, Zexion blinked and glanced towards the on comers, eyebrow lifting a touch as he spotted the familiar, but previously absent face from the Organization members that were already living there.

"Well well, Roxas. Been awhile."  
Marluxia's entire attitude seemed to change as the four drew nearer, going from pleasant and happy to looking... Well... Exceptionally evil I suppose is the best way to put it. The pink haired man set his teacup down easing himself out of the chair watching the group draw to a stop nearby. He didn't reply to Demyx's call, only sauntered foreword in a lucid sort of way. It was as if he had animalistic senses, and could tell Roxas was afraid of meeting him because his long fingers shot out taking a hold of the blonde by his arm, jerking him away from Axel and drawing him backwards instead. He ran his tongue over his lower lip, reaching a finger up to brush through the blonde locks of hair stating, "It's been a while, hasn't it Roxas?"

"Yeah." The blonde responded weakly, making to pull back. For a thin guy like Marluxia he had a surprisingly strong grip. Instead of letting Roxas go he drew the frightened blonde back into the house, the door closing behind them. "Axel!" Something in poor Roxas' voice sounded betrayed, as if Axel had lied to him about everyone changing, everyone being nicer.

Even Larxene looked uneasy as she glanced up at Axel, then moved towards the doors. Opening them though neither was anywhere in sight, though somewhere on the second floor Roxas cried out. OMG! What's happening?! MarMar's raping him!  
Axel stood there for a second, looking completely stunned. Once he heard Roxas cry out there, he took off into the house, darting up the stairs to find where Marluxia had dragged the poor blonde. Green eyes flashed a bit, so close to summoning his faithful weapons it wasn't funny.

"Ah...did I miss something?" Demyx asked, looking very puzzled as to everything that had just happened. The naive blonde looked from Larxene to Zexion, hands on his hips. "What's Marmar doing to Roxas? ZEX! HE BETTER NOT BE HURTING HIM!" the blonde grabbed a hold of Zexion, shaking him. "You'll be in trouble if he is!"

Zexion winced and rubbed his ears, batting Demyx's hands away.  
"Why are you assuming that I know what's going on? Because I don't...he should be ok..."

Marluxia stood in the doorway of one of the bedrooms. It was the one that had been closed, the door numbered XIII that had been locked up until just now. He was leaning against the doorframe, blocking the view into the room for the most part, though if Axel were to peak around his shoulder he'd find Roxas perfectly fine and looking absolutely delighted as he walked around the room picking things up here and there. "Holy crap, this is just like my room was before! Even all the books are here! How did you get everything?!"

"It wasn't any big deal, really." Marluxia boasted.

"And you've been keeping it clean all this time?"

"I knew you'd get here eventually. Larxene, Zexion and I got everything set up a long, long, long time ago. Vexen wasn't a whole lot of help, he just kind of slugged around." Marluxia complained with a pout, brushing his fingers through that feathered hair of his. "So you like it?"

"Yeah!"

And, yeah, outside...

Larxene frowned looking up the stairs as Axel stalked away before turning to look at Demyx. "Calm down! I doubt Marluxia is going to do anything stupid, we're all here together, why the hell would he want to break that up?"

Coming up behind the pink haired fairy man, Axel calmed down as he realized that Marluxia wasn't doing anything...but still...he rested a hand on the man's shoulder and glanced passed him, relaxing as he saw how happy Roxas was. And then he realized that the room was an exact copy of Roxas' old room. A faint smile tugged at his lips as his green eyes flickered back to Marluxia and he nudged the man a bit, nodding to him. The red head slipped past the other Organization member and moved to where Roxas stood admiring the room.  
"Home sweet home huh?"

"...True...b 

ut still..." Demyx pouted, letting go of Zexion slowly, turning to look at Larxene with a pout. "You know what's going on don't you! Both of you do!" he accused, pointing a finger at Zexion. The usually silent blue haired man just grinned, sipping his tea.

"Yeah." Roxas said, admiring the room breathlessly. "I'm glad. Thank you Marluxia."

"Anytime. Now, I've got some tea to finish, and some house cleaning plans to discuss with dear old Larxene. I bid you adieu." He mock bowed to the two leaving them to themselves, and from there Roxas promptly turned to look at Axel asking, "Do you want to keep walking? Or do you want to wait and see if people show up here? How big is this place? Is it just the mansion, or are there other places?"

And outside Larxene was only standing by smugly as Marluxia bombarded Demyx, who she'd informed Marluxia was ALSO going to help.

Demyx paled a bit and kind of shrunk under Marluxia's onslaught, regretting ever agreeing to help.

"This place...seems to just get bigger and bigger. We can do whatever you want kiddo." Axel mused, tapping Roxas' nose with a single finger, smiling at the blonde. "And there are also some other places. I know there's a stable. Lexaeus is usually out that way. There's a small lake behind that...hmm...I don't know. I really haven't wandered all that much." he murmured, sliding his arms around the lithe body of Roxas, tugging him close. "What would you like to do hmm?"

Still sitting and sipping his tea, Zexion just watched in amusement as Marluxia did his thing, also admiring the pink haired man but being rather discreet about it.

"ANYTHING I want?" Roxas grinned while snagging Axel's shirt and pulling him in to kiss him. "That's a dangerous offer my fiery friend." Announcing this and promptly pulling away Roxas goes to head for the door only to have Axel's arms slide around him, the youth leaning back languidly. "Why don't we go and find everyone else that way we're safe from being roped into cleaning by Marluxia too. Let's go out the back door." He prompted his companion before tugging away and once again stringing their fingers together to pull him back down the stairs and towards the sliding glass doors that led to the garden Marluxia seemed so much to adore.

A good five minute walk away poor Xigbar was swearing up a storm trying his best to clean up the remnants of his picnic, attempting of course to prompt Luxord to help him out. "I swear when I get my hands on that wily blond little--"Rabblerabbleangerangersnarl.

To say he was in heaven was an understatement. The kiss had been something Axel had been longing for, and he had finally gotten it. He followed Roxas like a puppy dog, squeezing his hand, a stupid grin plastered on his face.  
Love struck much?

Though, as soon as they came upon the scene with Xigbar, he started snickering, eyes flickering to Luxord.  
"Not going to help?" he mused, standing close to Roxas just because he could.

"Now why would I do that?" The Brit drawled with a smirk, leaning against a tree not far from Xigbar. Blue eyes landed on the blonde beside Axel and a eyebrow rose a bit, smirk fading some, a look of surprise crossing his face. "Well well well, the key of destiny has returned I see. Been quite some time lad."

Angry, and not paying too much attention to WHAT blonde is in the area now Xigbar launches forward suddenly taking the surprised Roxas by the collar of his shirt lifting him up eye level. He opened his mouth to say something, swearing oaths at him only for Roxas to yell out at him to attempt and calm him down.

"ROXAS!" He cries with a lopsided grin, setting the boy down and backing up. "I thought you were Demyx!"

"I know." Roxas states before canting his head to look at Luxord with somewhat of a shy smile. "Yeah, it's been a while. I just got here. Like... A half an hour ago. I'm going to assume you guys were getting ready to eat?"

"Yes." Xigbar complained.

"We're still trying to find everyone. I want to make sure Namine made it here alright... She probably arrived when I did..."

"Mmm food sounds wonderful right now.." Axel murmured, looping his arms around Roxas once again and putting on his best pouty face. "Roooxxxaasss I want food." he pleaded, nuzzling the blonde's ear playfully.

Luxord merely rolled his eyes but couldn't stop himself from grinning. At least Axel would stop sulking now. Turning to his eye-patch wearing companion, the Brit grinned, pushing away from the tree.  
"Let's get this place cleaned up shall we?" Ah, right. Glancing over at Roxas and Axel, he cleared his throat, distracting the lovebirds for a moment. "Namine is down by the lake drawing."

"There won't be no food until I get all this crap cleaned up after that water toting snot ruined all the food." Xigbar complained while patting Axel on the shoulder before turning to look at Luxord. "Oh I see. When AXEL wants to eat you're fine with it. I KNEW you had a freaken' crush on him. You know what, I hate you." He complained before dropping to his feet to continue and try and dry out some of the less soggy food.

Roxas nodded, turning his head to look up at Axel with a smile. "Alright, why don't you stay here and help them and I'll run and find Namine real quick, and then after you're done eating we can find everybody else. That a deal?"

Rolling his eyes, Luxord moved around to stand in front of Xigbar, poking him in the nose.  
"Quit complaining you bloody pirate." he mumbled, eyeing the dark haired man. "Its more for the fact that I am glad that Roxas is finally here. Now Axel will stop sulking.." he mused.

"Alright. Sounds good...but first..." with a smirk, Axel tugged the blonde close and kissed him, unable to help himself. His arms wound themselves around the lithe blonde, holding him close for a long moment, melting into the kiss.

"Whatever." Xigbar grumbled, though he was only joking of course.

Roxas, as the kiss was administered, pushed up into Axel drawing his thin arms up around the man's slender neck. He brushed briefly with his lips, kissing at the corner of the red haired man's mouth before devouring his lips full on, probing for entrance even with his tongue while dropping his eyelashes. He lingered, fingers sliding up into the silky strands of his hair before pulling his face back with a grin, licking his own lips.

"I'm glad you missed me." Roxas teased before wiggling free of Axel's arms and tempting him to follow while he headed for the riverbed to meet up with Namine.

Pausing for a moment, the red headed fire user glanced at Xigbar and Luxord, pondering for a moment before he slipped off after Roxas. How could he resist? His boot clad feet left nice impressions in the mud that had obviously been caused by Demyx's water attack on Xiggy's picnic, Axel smirking at the thought.  
Sometimes Demyx was very useful to have around.

Down on the lakefront, Namine was sitting contently against a large boulder, looking out over the water. In her lap, a small fox was curled up, sleeping contently in the blonde's lap. The memory witch smiled softly and stroked her fingers through the soft fur of her companion before dropping her eyes back down to her sketch. She had improved, quite a bit, in her drawing abilities and now could make her drawings seem like they themselves were alive.  
She paused, pencil tip on the paper as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps, blue eyes blinking as she turned a bit, looking back towards the hillside. Her blue eyes widened, a brilliant smile appearing on her face.

"Roxas!"

"Namine!" Leaving Axel's side the blonde shot foreword, and regardless of the poor girl's friend he leapt on to her pinning her against the ground, hugging all over her. "I can't believe you got here before me! I suppose YOU weren't forced to float around in the mass of... black... doom. I was scared. I'll admit it." He said sitting up on her hips gently and looking down at her.

Up behind Axel snuck someone, gloved hands reaching around taking the man by the mouth to keep him silent. Saix slithered up slowly into view behind him pressing his lips gently to the man's ear. "Awe, look at that. Roxas is back." He purred, teasing him.

Namine giggled softly, a faint blush staining her cheeks as she looked up at Roxas.  
"That's alright. You're here now, that's what matters!"

Jerking against the werewolf's hold, Axel's green eyes narrowed and he reached up, trying to tug Saix's hand away from his mouth.  
"Wfah jow fanht?!" he tried to say against the gloved hand, swinging his leg back to kick the other man. It wasn't that he hated Saix, it was just that the guy was so damn creepy!

Saix's leg kicked around to meet poor Axel's and keep him well trapped in his grip, his lips dropping to Axel's neck while Namine distracted Roxas. His fingers tightened around the man's mouth to make sure he knew that he was wanted quiet. Rape. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE.

"Yeah." Roxas agreed leaning in to gently kiss Namine on the cheek before drawing up off of her and offering a hand to help her up. "I'm glad we're all here, too. And that we're all friends..." Speaking of friends. He turned his head slowly to look at Axel only to find that HIS lover to be was being felt up by someone, and it wasn't him. Regardless of whether Namine was up or not Roxas jumped foreword worming his way between the two, pushing Saix off. "Mine!" he demanded childishly.

"Mine." Saix laughed taking the boy by his arm and tucking his arm up under his arms, pulling him in close by holding his back before Eskimo kissing him. "Xemnas wants to see you guys."

Practically bristling, Axel slammed his fist, a bit on the fiery side by this point, into Saix's shoulder, trying to get him to let go of Roxas. Wait...  
"Xemnas wants to see us? Joy. What delightful message does Mansex have for us this time? And let him go already!"

Standing off to the side, Namine hid her smile behind her hand and walked up beside Saix, gently touching his arm.  
"Saix...I think you're frustrating Axel." she whispered, giggling softly.

Said red head snorted, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oh, I think I'm just annoying him. NOW I'll frustrate him." Saix teased before dipping down to kiss Roxas. Mmm, lots of love for Roxas today! 3 The blonde cried out into the kiss with surprise pushing off of Saix who only laughed brushing his fingers through his hair. "Oh don't be like that kiddo. It wasn't that bad."

"Only Axel can kiss me!" Roxas demanded. "And Namine. But she's special."

"Right, right. Well anyways, Xemnas wants you guys." And with that he twirled around scooping Namine up, sauntering off.

Uhhhh... Mansex is standing on top of another hill with his hands on his hips watching the distant and oncoming sunset quietly.

Glaring after the blue haired freak, Axel turned to face Roxas, a hand coming up to gently cup the blonde's cheek.  
"See? Told you everyone was different." he mumbled, but smiled some, leaning down to kiss Roxas. He was becoming quite addicted to them. "Shall we go see Mansex?" And without waiting for an answer he began to drag Roxas up the hill

Squeaking, Namine threw her arms around Saix's neck, blushing up a storm.  
"Um...Saix...where are we going?"

Glaring after the blue haired freak, Axel turned to face Roxas, a hand coming up to gently cup the blonde's cheek.  
"See? Told you everyone was different." he mumbled, but smiled some, leaning down to kiss Roxas. He was becoming quite addicted to them. "Shall we go see Mansex?" And without waiting for an answer he began to drag Roxas up the hill

Squeaking, Namine threw her arms around Saix's neck, blushing up a storm.  
"Um...Saix...where are we going?"

"Mansex?" Roxas questions, having obviously never heard the anagram of the man's name, Saix walking off laughing gaily while cuddling Namine to him. Might he HAVE something for the little blonde girl? Who wouldn't? She's so damn cute. "Yeah, let's go and see him. I want to get it over with, just in case you know?" Obviously he's the one the poor kid is most afraid to meet up with.

He takes a hold of Axel's hand allowing HIM to lead the way this time, watching Saix head off in a direction not where they're going.

Saix leans down smiling at Namine, touching his forehead to hers as they walked along. "I found a new place that you might like to draw at, inspiration-wise that is."

Namine's face lit up a bit at the mention of a new drawing spot and her blue eyes softened, a dainty hand lifting to rest on Saix's cheek.  
"You're always so kind...Thank you Saix."

The red head squeezed Roxas' hand reassuringly, tilting his head some as he looked down at his blonde companion.  
"He's gotten better...not near as bad as he was. Plus, I won't let him do anything to you. Promise!"

Axel and Roxas were soon far out of view of Saix and Namine, not that the two of them were super important anymore anyways.

The blonde was silent the entire rest of the walk to meet up with Xemnas, who was standing on the shores of what looked like an endless ocean. There was nothing beyond it, the only strip of land the one they were on. It was their own little strip of paradise, the thirteen of them, secluded just for them and no one else. They weren't dead, but they weren't really alive anymore either merely hanging in the balance in between. And this was something he knew, even if the others didn't. And he didn't seem to mind.

It was like Kingdom Hearts had always been in his mind.

"I was beginning to worry." he declared as the two came up behind him. "That you were trying to avoid me, Roxas. You always were the last one to get things. Even when DiZ and Riku were playing mind games with you to force you to rejoin with Sora. You were of course gullible enough for it to work, and you nearly ruined my plans. You even had Axel second-guessing himself, and while I was able to work the others against you, and get them angry with you, it just wasn't the same without you. You were basically the foundation of the plan, and it was ruined all because of you." He turned to look at the two, Roxas standing tall and rigid next to Axel. The blonde stepped back as Xemnas moved close to him, but the silver haired man was faster and pulled him in delicately, wrapping his arms around the youth and pulling him into his chest. "Thank you."

Stepping out of the way and letting go of Roxas' hand slowly, the red headed fire wielder just stood by as Xemnas embraced the blonde, a small smirk tugging at his lips. He hadn't been lying when he had told Roxas that their former leader had changed. He just hadn't mentioned how much Xemnas had changed.  
Green eyes watched Roxas for any signs that he was scared but he kind of knew that the blonde would relax, would understand that Xemnas meant no harm.

Green eyes glanced away from the scene, giving the two a moment so to speak, but not in the way that one would think. Just giving them a moment to catch up, to be reunited? Axel gazed out over the vast, endless sea, hands finding their way into his pockets as he stood there, enjoying the light breeze.  
It was always like this.  
Always perfect.

Roxas' arms slid up curling up in Xemnas' shirt, the boy burying his face into his chest practically melting into the man, trembling. "Welcome home kiddo." Xemnas said ruffling his hair and easing him out of his arms, holding him up by his shoulders and looking off towards Axel with an easygoing smile. "Whom have you got left to meet up with?"

"Xaldin... Luxord... Who else...?" Roxas asked lifting his own eyes to look at Axel.  
"Ah..Lexaeus and Vexen." Axel added in, tilting his head back and to the side a bit to look at them, grinning. "Though the old man's probably hiding in his lab like always. Never comes out into the daylight." he mused, snickering to himself. Of course, one of his favorite things to do was make fun of Vexen.

The guy was pretty strange after all.

"He's a vampire." Xemnas declared as Roxas went over to rejoin Axel, hand snaking up into the taller man's. "He just needs to come out and say he is, we all know it, it's not like we'll think any different of his... condition." He grinned wryly before turning back to the water folding his hands behind his back.

"Come on." Roxas said tugging on Axel's hand and pulling him away from the water. "I want to meet up with the last few now." Now that he'd met up with Xemnas it was like his spirits had been completely renewed. "Will they be back at the mansion then?"

"Most likely. It's getting late, and I'm sure Xigbar's attempt at a picnic failed again today thanks to Demyx. They'll want to eat."

Eat... That's right! Axel was hungry. "Come on. I'm hungry too." Roxas set off in the direction of the mansion again, stopping to look at Xemnas once. "You coming?"

"I'll be there. Don't worry."

"Food sounds SO good right now. Roooxxxassss! Lets hurry before the others eat everything." The red head whined, tugging the blonde back towards the mansion, sending a grin in Xemnas' direction.

And back at the mansion...  
"Xaldin...I...um...don't think that's how you're supposed to cook that." Demyx murmured, watching wide eyed as the spear user went about...'preparing' food, since of course, the picnic HAD been ruined.

"Whatever. It works." the gruff man replied, stabbing more of the meat with a knife, going a bit...knife happy?

"Don't be so sour." Larxene declared as she sprinkled some pepper over something stewing. "You'll be able to have one tomorrow without any interruptions. Most of us will be busy helping Marluxia clean the place up anyways, maybe you can get the kids to join up with you."

"Table's set." Marluxia announced while floating around the kitchen, obviously delighted that everyone was back together now.

There weren't just thirteen places though. There were sixteen, which of course prompted Roxas to ask questions that nobody would answer when he counted. "Aren't there a couple of people you haven't met yet?" Xemnas asked while sliding into his seat before yelling about being starved half to death.

"SHUT UP!" Larxene yelled chucking something at him from the kitchen that he promptly ducked, nearly getting speared by a fork that instead went into the table.

"I love you too sweetheart!" He yelled to her.

Axel merely ruffled Roxas' hair and gave him a soft peck on the cheek before taking a seat, expecting the blonde to sit as well.  
Of course he wasn't going to spoil the surprise. That was no fun after all.

As the others filed in and took their seats, of course with the usual bantering, Demyx mocking Vexen who had actually decided to grace them with his presence, Xaldin almost destroying the meal, and the like, things seem to be back to normal for once.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to be late." a cool, low voice spoke up from the doorway. Axel glanced over and grinned, catching sight of Roxas out of the corner of his eye and watching him.

"Was wondering where you were Lex!"

"He took us out to the woods. We got lost thanks to Hayner." a cheery voice spoke and the owner of said voice appeared around Lexeaus, the dark haired girl smiling a bit. "But we're back so its...o...Roxas!" Olette said in surprise, clasping her hands in front of herself. "Your here!"

Vexen was also seated at the table too. Dark and mysterious and... scary. He and Roxas locked gazes a moment, the blonde nodding. Seriously. And while that's the lamest thing EVER, I don't care. :p

"I did not get us lost!" Hayner retorted angrily. He folded his arms and turned his back to the little group, pride obviously hurt by all of this. Pence only chuckled shaking his head.

Roxas sat there with his back turned to the group looking in complete and utter shock. It obviously occurred to him why there were seventeen places now... "Roxas? Where?" Hayner turned to look just as the blonde haired teenager twisted around, and like a hurricane launched himself into his three friends pulling them all into a huge whether they liked it or not. It wasn't like he didn't want to say anything. He COULDN'T say anything. It was just so ethereal. "When did you... how did... I'm..." Was about all he could get out.

Lexaeus stepped out of the way as the four friends attacked each other with hugs, merely cracking a faint and small smile before making his way to the table to sit beside Vexen.

"We've been here for a while now! Oh Roxas, its so good to see you!" Olette said, beaming at the blonde, tears pricking at her eyes. The four of them were together again. She couldn't ask for anything better. "How are you? When did you arrive?"

Plopping down into the seat on Axel's left, Demyx grinned, watching the reunited friends.  
"Aww..thats cute..."  
Axel snorted but nodded, reaching over to ruffle Demyx's hair, smirking at the squeak he got in response.

"I just got here a couple of hours ago. I'm so glad you guys are here." Roxas collapsed into the three, nuzzling each in turn.

"It's great here!" Pence declared. "A lot better than Twilight Town ever was."

"HOW did you guys get here."

"Um..." Hayner rubbed the back of his head. "Not sure. The last thing I remember is being on the Trolley headed for the Clock Tower. Next thing I knew I was here."

"Yeah. Last thing I remember is my dad pushing me into the basement like he usually does." Pence said rubbing the back of his head. "Not like it's that big of a deal. I like it a lot better here."

"They've been exceptionally helpful. Olette is brilliant, Pence is clever, and well... Hayner cleans well." Marluxia declared coming out of the kitchen, obviously someone who'd doted over the children. Hayner only stuck his tongue out at him though before slinking over and sliding up onto the chair next to Namine, on the opposite side of Saix.

Olette made no mention of how she had gotten there, falling quiet at the question in all honesty before moving to sit beside Lexaeus.

"Mar-Mar!!! I'm hungry!" Demyx whined then yelped as someone kicked him under the table. "HEY!"

The red head beside him just snickered, eyes shifting to rest on Roxas. He knew the blonde was happy to be here, and that made him happy. Life around this new mansion just hadn't been the same without the blonde.

"Demyx, like usual, you will be the last to get served." Luxord mused from his spot beside Xigbar, idly playing with a pair of dice in his hand. The sitar player looked absolutely heartbroken, whimpering and looking for someone to help him.

"But but..thats not fair!"

Hayner, because I said Lex and Olette were sitting nearby, snaked a hand out taking a hold of Olette's, placing his forehead against her cheek comfortingly, squeezing her hand before drawing it away. Roxas only looked at the two of them curiously before shaking his head deciding it best not to ask.

"Serves you right." Xigbar snapped, annoyed. He knew damn well who ruined his picnic. Bastard. Pence plopped down next to Demyx though and snuck him a roll under the table as the food was passed around.

Roxas slid down into his seat next to Axel, hand snaking around to take a hold of his, twining their fingers together as he looked around the table positively GLOWING. Seriously. He was home. And the world was back in order again.


End file.
